1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to mobile gaming devices communicatively linked via wireless communications network.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of gaming devices are currently available, and their use has become pervasive among youths and young adults. Examples of these gaming devices include handheld gaming units, gaming consoles, and virtual reality gaming systems. Virtual reality gaming systems typically require a user to wear a head mounted display and manipulate tactile input devices. The tactile input devices generally are connected via cables to computer hardware, thus limiting the range of movement available to the user.
Recently, gaming systems have been designed which utilize mobile communication devices, such as wireless telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Such gaming systems enable a user to move through a physical environment without being encumbered by cables. However, these systems lack realism often sought by game players.